The Tony Mazzocchi Center (TMC), formed by the Paper, Allied-Industrial, Chemical, and Energy Workers International Union (PACE) and the Labor Institute, proposes a model program to train workers at DOE facilities to reduce exposures to hazardous materials, waste operations and incidents. TMC training will consist of 1,714 classes for 40,000 DOE employees who will receive 304,000 hours of training over the 5-year grant period. This training, which conforms to OSHA Standard, 29 CFR 1910.120 (sections p and q), will help workers to protect themselves during emergencies and to implement strategies to prevent potentially deadly accidents. The courses include, a) 40-hour General Site Worker Training classes for Hazardous Waste Site workers;b) 16-hour Incident Investigation Training for labor and management teams and awareness classes for TSD (Treatment, Storage, Disposal) site workers;c) 16-hour Labor-Management Committee Training on Site Emergency Response Plans and Near-miss programs;d) 8-hour Annual Refresher Training required for all site workers to maintain their certification;e) 8-hour Systems of Safety courses at TMC Integrated Training Sites-Integrated Safety Management Systems;f) 40-hour Lessons Learned classes for site worker-management teams;and g) 8- and 12-hour Lessons Learned/Near Miss Identification refresher courses. Specific Aims are to, 1) develop 44 worker-trainers through annual 40-hour technical training workshops and quarterly site workshops;2) expand partnerships with DOE site contractors, regulatory personnel and DOE training managers;3) continue Advanced Training Technology Initiatives (ATTI) that include web-based Lessons Learned training and e-learning;4) promote a culture of continuous learning by developing a Lessons Learned Initiative that will integrate the TMC ongoing lessons learned program with the DOE's lessons learned system;5) expand model team-based research and evaluation;6) expand Integrated Training Site programs that connect training to Integrated Safety Management Systems (ISMS);7) pilot a new Near-miss Initiative program with the Wharton Risk Management and Decision Processes Center of the University of Pennsylvania;and 8) participate fully in the Multigrantee Trainer, Curriculum, and Evaluation Initiative that brings together seven unions to encourage and disseminate innovation through collaboration on training, curricula and evaluation. The TMC also will form a nationally integrated network of support that includes, the University of Massachusetts (UMass) at Lowell for technical assistance and advanced training technologies;the TMC Advisory Board;the Labor Institute for support in developing trainers and producing materials and the New Perspective Consulting Group, Inc. for evaluation.